The invention relates to a semiconductor module comprising an encapsulating compound that covers at least one semiconductor component.
Preferably, the encapsulation of individual semiconductors and semiconductor sub-assemblies (including passive components) on substrates (ceramic, metal and organic core printed circuit boards) is effected nowadays by means of organic masses based, for example, on epoxy resin, with, in some cases, inorganic filling materials, such as silicon dioxide (SiO2). U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,755, for example, discloses an encapsulating compound of this type comprising a poly-functional epoxy compound, a styrene-type block copolymer, a curing agent for the epoxy compound, and an inorganic filling agent.
Said encapsulated components and sub-assemblies typically have electrical connectors and cooling connection surfaces for the integrated power components.
For applications of power electronics, the focus is on components and sub-assemblies with high power dissipation and, to some extent, high operating voltages as well, i.e. insulation requirements. In components and sub-assemblies of power electronics, ceramic substrates with cores made of aluminum oxide, aluminum nitride or silicon nitride are predominantly used as interconnect devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,660 B2 discloses a wireless sensor that is embedded in concrete or any other cement-containing material in order to detect parameters that are indicative of changes in construction materials. The sensor can, for example, be an electrochemical sensor that is well-suited for detecting chloride ions.